


He Had It Comin'

by PantyPoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyPoison/pseuds/PantyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post DR:AE: Togami has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had It Comin'

“Makoto!” Komaru's squealing cry echoed through the Future Foundation's entrance hallway. She ran toward him and nearly knocked him off of his feet as the two embraced. Tears quickly collected in her eyes. Even after three years of fighting off Monokumas and seeing the hardship that despair had caused, Komaru was still very soft at her core.“I missed you so much!”

 

“I missed you too,” he replied, barely able to get the words out. She was certainly stronger since the last time they had met. They separated so that they could look at each other properly. He hadn't changed much at all, and surprisingly neither had Komaru, only the hair that she had let grow to gently touch her shoulders. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair fondly. “It's really nice to have you back. Oh, and you too of course, Fukawa-san.”

 

Touko, who was standing a few feet away, made a soft noise of indignation and crossed her arms. “O-oh please, don't mind me. I wouldn't dream of interrupting such a sweet moment between siblings,” she said, smiling deviously. “Especially given Komaru's little brocon problem.”

 

Komaru turned around and stamped a foot. “Toukooo, you know that isn't true!”

 

“So you say, but actions speak louder than words,” she retorted, then shrieked as Komaru dragged her over to where she and her brother were standing.

 

“Get out of the shadows already, it's messing with your brain,” she said, shaking her head.

 

“My brain is just fine, you know!”

 

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at them. “It's good to see you're both getting along so well. Fukawa-san, I was really worried about how my sister would deal with staying in Towa City. Thank you for looking after her,” he said, giving a slight bow to Touko, who stiffened with surprise.

 

“E-eh? Well, er...thank you. She is...quite the handful after all...”

 

Komaru smiled and her hand found Touko's, their fingers interlocking. “Yeah. Actually, we've both taken very good care of each other, onii-chan."

 

“Oi, Komaru...” Touko said softly, looking from her to her brother, then back at their hands. “Should you really be so...overt?”

 

“You know my brother, Touko. He won't mind,” she reassured the other woman.

 

It took Makoto a moment to piece it together himself. “Wait, are you two...?”

 

Komaru smiled broadly. “Yep! We're girlfriends.”

 

Makoto had to admit, the news did shock him just a bit. Imagining Touko settling for anyone other than Togami was a weird thing to imagine. With someone related to himself, nontheless! Yet the two of them standing together seemed oddly natural, a perfect fit.

 

“Hey, don't just stand there with a slack jawed look on your face! It's unsightly,” Touko snapped him out of his thoughts. He imagined he hadn't been hiding his surprise very well.

 

Komaru stepped towards him with a determined attitude, stopping inches away from his face and giving him a hard stare. “And don't go thinking that just because Dad's not around I'm seeking your approval who I choose to date!” She huffed and crossed her arms. “You're not the boss of me just because you're older.”

 

Makoto held up his hands in defense.“N-no, that's not it at all! I just didn't know you were both...um, well...oh, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just glad you guys are so happy together. That's all that matters, right?”

 

Komaru captured her brother in another hug again. “Oooh, I knew you would say something like that! Did you hear him, Touko?” Komaru looked over at her girlfriend excitedly, who rolled her eyes.

 

“I _am_ standing less than two feet away, after all,” she said, then looked at Makoto with a smirk. “Are you sure you're okay with having your precious sister ravished by such a vile, disgusting-”

 

“Toukooo, T.M.I!” Komaru shouted, releasing her brother and turning to Touko again. “And you know I don't like the self deprecating talk,” she added in a gentler tone.

 

“Hmmph, fine. But your brother's expression contradicted his words. I was just testing to see if his support was genuine,” Touko said.

 

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, well Fukawa-san, I was just remembering how much you were set on becoming Togami's-”

 

“What's all the noise in here?”

 

Speak of the devil, Byakuya was making his way down the hallway towards them. “Oh, your sister and Fukawa made it here, I see?” he asked the older Naegi.

 

“B-Byakuya-sama! It's been a while...” Touko started, while Komaru instantly stiffened at the sight of him.

 

He looked at her for a few seconds before pushing his nose up. “Indeed. I had forgotten how rotten your odor was.” Turning to Makoto he asked, “Shouldn't you be getting them to orientation?”

 

“Oh yeah, we were getting to that. It's just been so long since we've seen each other, so we wanted to catch up. Right, Ko...maru?”

 

Komaru was standing in front of Byakuya, looking up at him with such an intense expression that she usually only reserved for battle. She didn't say anything, only continued to stare him down. Makoto looked at Touko for an explanation, but even she was perplexed

 

Byakuya looked down at her, nonplussed. “Can I help you with something?”

 

He was on the ground the next second, thanks to a clock in the jaw. “What the hell-”

 

Togami looked up at the girl in disbelief, whose fist was still shaking. “That's for all the terrible things you've said about Touko!”

 

Togami looked over at Touko, who was shrinking away in disbelief. He looked back at Komaru and narrowed his eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Komaru shook her head, pointing a finger at the floored heir. “You should be ashamed of yourself! She thinks so much of you, and yet you put her down all the time. Whenever she says how ugly she is, how worthless...she got all those ideas from you! She's told me so! Why would you say stuff like that?! Touko is one of the most brave, amazing, wonderful people I know...” Komaru was beginning to tear up at this point. “And another thing, she looks adorable with glasses, unlike your pointy face!”

 

“Excuse me?” Byakuya balked.

 

“Komaru, y-you really don't...” Touko started.

 

“And despite how you treat her, she still regards you as a friend! That's how loyal she is. I don't know why she puts up with you but...as long as she does, you need to respect her. I won't hear you call Touko any bad names! I love her too much to see her go through that,” she finished with a small smile.

 

The four of them were silent for a few long moments. Togami touched his cheek, still outraged at how hard Komaru had swung at him. He stood up, dusting himself off with an air of superiority. “Do you honestly think I'm intimidated by you? The Togami family can say what they like, no matter what some uncivilized brat says.”

 

Touko spoke up again. “She didn't mean it, Byakuya-sama, Komaru just can't control her emotions-”

 

“Stop talking, I'm already nauseated enough as it is-hey!”

 

Komaru had given him a hard shove and was about to pounce on him again when Makoto intervened. Holding her back was no easy task, so it took nearly all of his strength. “Komaru, please, take it easy!”

 

“No, how can you let that weasel-faced jerk get away with that!? I'm gonna teach him a lesson!” Komaru yelled as she continued to struggle against her brothers grip.

 

“W...weasel?” Togami repeated with revulsion.

 

“Komaru, you're acting like a child!” Touko finally spoke up. Komaru was still trying to lunge forward but she actually seemed to listen. “L-look at his face, it's probably going to bruise. I'd say you made your point. Don't hit him again, please.”

 

Komaru went slack in Makoto's grip, sighing. “Ohhh...alright, Touko. I'm done.” Makoto waited a few moments before releasing her. After a moment she looked up at Togami with a scathing glance. “You're lucky Touko is such a...good, kindhearted...” she paused to sniff, tears springing to her eyes, “...loving person, or you'd get what you really deserve.”

 

Togami sniffed. “Typical. Had your tantrum and now you're blubbering like an idiot.”

 

“Now, Togami-san, that's a little harsh-”

 

“Naegi, did you _see_ what she did to my face?”

 

Touko tentatively put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. “Hey, that 'childish' comment didn't upset you, did it? I've called you much worse.”

 

Komaru shook her head. “N-n-no I'm just s-s-sooo angry that I st-started crying,” she broke into a sob, clinging to Touko and burying her face in her chest. Touko sighed. So Komaru cried in any emotion too extreme. “H-he doesn't even care that he calls you those a-awful things, I h-hate him.” she continued glumly, her shoulders heaving.

 

Touko embraced her, sighing. “Ah...that's just the way Byakuya-sama is. Oi...it's alright.” Internally she was very surprised that Komaru had gotten so passionate about defending her, from such commonplace behavior from Togami, but she wanted to stay calm for the crying girl's sake.

 

“I-it's not!” Komaru's eyes met Touko's. “You d-d-don't deserve to hear those words...ever,” she nuzzled the crook of her neck and in a softer voice said “you've been through enough.”

 

Touko's eyes softened and she sighed. This silly girl. She had taken so much abuse in her life that insults hurt her the least, yet Komaru treated every one as a possible bullet that she had to shield her from. Placing both hands on the either side of her face, Touko gently brought the Komaru's face back up to her own. “Thank you, Komaru,” she said, genuinely. “Now, stop with the whimpering. It really doesn't suit you.”

 

Komaru exhaled, long and shaky, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Touko walked over to Togami and cleared her throat. He raised an eyebrow at her, suspicious. “Byakuya-sama....um, how do I go about this...I think it would be best if we end this...affair between us.”

 

“The _what_ between us?!”

 

For once, Touko ignored him. “You see, while I still care for you very deeply, I simply don't think that we are suitable for a romantic relationship. You'd think since I write romance novels, I would have known that sooner, but...well, I used to think those were little more than daydreams.” She glanced over at Komaru, who was looking on with wide eyes. “I've met someone who helped me discover otherwise.”

 

Togami looked flabberghasted. “Look, I really don't-”

 

“Please, don't make this harder than it has to be, Byakuya-sama!” she pleaded. “I can't bear to see a handsome man cry.”

 

“I'm not-”

 

“I know, this isn't easy for me either. But we will always be friends, Byakuya-sama.” Touko smiled at him consolingly.

 

Komaru couldn't stop herself from hopping in, striding over to stand by Fukawa. “She really doesn't even owe you that, you know! So you better appreciate it!”

 

Togami snarled. “You just-” Makoto cut him off, reaching up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head as if to say 'don't get her started again or else who knows where she'll punch you next'. Or something along those lines. He groaned instead, shrugging Makoto's arm away. “Fine. Touko, I accept your friendship.”

 

Komaru clapped her hands, satisfied, and Fukawa sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I was afraid you might resent me too much for turning you down like this.”

 

His eye twitched slightly. “Somehow I'll manage.”

 

“I'm glad,” she said, her smile becoming a little more mischievous. “And since we can speak as friends now, Byakuya, I have to tell you that you are one of the most difficult, presumptuous, maladjusted people I have ever known.”

 

Togami gawked at her. “That's what you tell your friends?!”

 

“You deserve a woman who can put up with all that, since I certainly won't be doing so,” she sniggered. “And one who can appreciate your unfortunately mustelid-like face.”

 

“Haha! So I'm not the only one who noticed!”

 

“Please, Komaru, don't be rude-”

 

“I do _not_ have a weasel face! In fact, that's an absolute riot coming from someone with the demeanor and appearance of cattle.”

 

“...”

 

“Touko-chaaan?” Komaru asked sweetly, cracking her knuckles. “May I?”

 

A mere moment's delay later she replied. “Heh...do your worst.”

 

“Aye aye!”

 

"Oi, Naegi! Control your savage- _hey!_ Did you just try to bite me?!”

 

“Isn't she wonderful? If that bitch Enoshima is still alive, the Future Foundation should have no problem taking her out with Komaru on our side.”

 

“M-maybe, Fukawa-san, but Togami's not a practice target!”

 

Luckily, Kirigiri arrived to calm the scene two minutes later, otherwise Togami might not have escaped with only a torn pant leg and a severely damaged portion of his pride.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fairly self indulgent but come on who doesn't want to want to punch togami for all the scummy shit he says


End file.
